Growing up is scary
by Americ's Pet
Summary: Every teenager knows that growing up can sometimes feel like you have been thrown into a dark pit and have to get out. Why shouldn't it be that way for Charlie? Rated M for some vivid detail in the beginning and in later chapters if people like the tale.


A scream flew from his mouth, thrusts getting harder and deeper. He could feel a hand play with the tight muscles of his thigh. The more noticeable one however could be prominently felt roaming his erect penis, cum itching to be released. Hands flying to the already sweat slick satin sheets, orgasm coming ever nearer with each staggering breath. A throaty growl could be heard above him, the hand moved faster, making the arousal even more unbearable. The preteen had never experienced anything like this before, was it real? Hot breath was puffed unevenly on his neck as the pace quickened. The boy could not stand it anymore, his sexual reliever had won, and there was barely a minute to go.

A 12 year old Charlie Bucket sat bolt upright in his new king-sized bed panting as the most extraordinary feeling washed over him. Fluid came flooding out of him, warm and sticky, soaking through his favorite pyjamas with ease. The sheets of his bed where made easy work of as well. Charlie had never experience this before, he looked at his clock, it read 4:23am, there was hope of getting around his parents. He had enough knowledge to know what to do with this situation, that is as soon as his head slowed down.

Mr. Wonka had internet access on almost every computer in the factory and thousands of books in his colossal library. About a year after Charlie arrived in the factory at the age of 11 Willy had started to tutor Charlie instead of him going to school. At the start of his 12 year, Charlie's parents had had a "private" conversation with Wonka about him learning of the reproductive system in his studies. Unknown to the Buckets, Willy had installed live feed of the meeting, to save him having to explain it second hand later. Charlie watched the entire conversation from the comfort of his own personal office. Wonka had given his word Charlie would learn about everything and anything he could possibly know about his bodily functions and that it was all perfectly normal. Since Charlie was so far ahead of his grade level Willy simply cut out a lot of the usual work. Through the next half month, Charlie was bombarded with so much information it made him want to scream. In fact, he had become so frustrated he spent the night in Wonka's massive living quarters asking outlandish questions, yelling and crying against the chocolatier's chest all night long. That had been very interesting to explain to Charlie's parents the next day.

Although, there was time to think of the past later, at the current moment Charlie had a pile of soiled cloth to wash without his parents hearing, just down the hall. Also just thinking of the great chocolatier was enough to make him blush uncontrollably. He had been the focus of the dream, the _main _focus. He immediately chastised himself for ever thinking such a thing. Charlie went to his bathroom and filled up the bathtub with warm water, putting in Willy's own patented fabric candy-coated cleanser. While it filled he went into his shower to wash off the semen as best he could, barely knowing how. After the tub was filled, he placed in every article of cloth, letting them soak for a few minutes than scrubbing vigorously. Charlie dressed in fresh clothes for the day, deep blue, formfitting jeans and a black red patterned shirt. After which he headed for the door to go to the linen closet for more sheets before his mother could find out. Charlie opened his door, gasped and promptly slammed it shut again. A bit to load but his parents were heavy sleepers.

"Um, sorry for scaring you Charlie, but could I come in please?" Came a whisper from the other side of the door.

"Uh," Charlie started. 'What is he doing here!?' Charlie exclaimed in his head. "Well . . . Just a minute!" Before an answer came Charlie bolted to the bathroom, closing the door, quietly locking it. Next he ran to the bed and threw the covers into a semi-presentable position. After that he flew to the mirror to make sure he was presentable, combing his fingers threw his tangled chestnut locks. He shoved on his lightening sneakers then set about readying himself for the real challenge; opening the door. Charlie's hand rested on the doorknob he took in three deep breaths to steady himself, cleared his throat and turned the knob ever so slowly. He opened the door still looking down at the floor, gradually his eyes traveled from black high top shoes with two inch heels and crimson embroidered W's, up sheen dark red pants. When Charlie got to the belt buckle he nearly fainted thinking of the night's fantasies.

It was at this instant that Willy truly began to worry, a door slammed in his face was one thing to get from a boy who just hit puberty. This new instalment was something entirely different, Charlie Bucket, his heir, trusted partner and best friend, the boy had been like family to him for more than two years! This young man standing in front of him was not the Charlie he knew, the boy could not even look him in the eye! The miraculous chocolatier could tell something was wrong and was now determined to find out exactly what it was. When Willy Wonka was determined to find something, one could be assured it would be found. Although for this particular hide and seek mission Willy did not think the direct approach would get him anywhere and he did not want to have Charlie lie to him. No, Wonka would find out another way, he was better at doing that anyway. For now though he would go on as planned, there was breakfast to be had, no use letting it go to waste.

"Charlie, I was wondering if you wanted to sneak down to my rooms with me and partake in the eating of something I made last night. It is a combination of waffle, french toast and cocoa bean plant with a , raspberry, vanilla, mango, cinnamon sauce!" Wonka exclaimed quietly with a wide grin.

Charlie couldn't help the small smile that popped up in the corner of his mouth. That sounded delicious, but, he couldn't go in the state he was in could he? But it sounded so good and Willy was so excited about it. But sitting across from Wonka with the thoughts of last night still in his head? Oh, what should he do?

"I baked chocolate into the cooking batter so that when you put some of it into your mouth the little pockets pop and warm rich chocolate come rushing out straight to your taste buds." That did it! He was going.


End file.
